


It Started With A Cat

by TheHauntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHauntress/pseuds/TheHauntress
Summary: It was all Harrison's fault.





	It Started With A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post:
> 
> https://m.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004?view=permalink&id=1290697877752336

Dean died. 

 

He sure died and went to hell where he have to live through the shame of the last hour.

 

It was Harrison's fault. Had he stayed still and not went to that fucken shrub, Dean would still be able to walk with his head held high in the face of his neighbor.

 

\- An hour earlier -

 

Dean woke up with a start. He was having this really good dream and even felt himself physically smile about it when a godforsaken thing tickled his nose. He tried to fight it - he really did but it was there and it was persistent and there was no way he could still ignore it. With a sneeze, he opened his eyes to find his cat's ass right up on his face and its tail covering his eyes.

 

With a muffled "You sonuvabitch!", the cat disappeared with a speed of light and Dean was left in his room rubbing his face, sneezing.

 

Fucking cat allergies.

 

With watery eyes, Dean brave the distance between his room and the kitchen (which isn't really that far, more like 5, 7 steps away from each other but whatever, Dean woke up having to deal with his goddamn allergies so he's entitled to be dramatic) and took his allergy meds then chugged a jug of water to down it with.

 

Sighing at the less than immediate effect, Dean got on with his morning routine, making himself the classic Winchester breakfast - fried bacon and eggs with toast and a cup of coffee, American style (or so John says).

 

After downing his second cup, Dean went on making his third as he went outside for a bit to get his daily newspaper.

 

Harrison, the I-have-the-sixth-sense sonuvabitch, head outside way before Dean could even utter a word about it and towards the shrub.

 

Dean, always in the good mood after his coffee, went straight to said shrub and loudly and way too suggestively for a cat-talk said (in his defense, it never actually came to mind that people _might_ be awake at 6am), "My **_scrumptious_** darling boy, what _ever_  are you doing there?"

 

Dean still got his salacious smile on when he held his head up and found his 40-ish, gorgeous, so-fucking-hot neighbor standing in front of him, eyebrows knitted together and, _oh god why is he so fucking cute,_ holding a sprinkler in his gloved hands.

 

It was suffice to say that the increasing silence gave Dean's cheeks a chance to blush harder than the weather allows it.

 

"I, uhm, watering.. my roses... You?"

 

And, wow, the guy honest-to-god answered the question. Dean really would die in shame.

 

_But at least you get to hear how hot his voice sounds._

 

**Shut. _Up_.**

 

"I, uh......" Dean rubbed the back of his neck in his need of doing something aside from looking at his hot neighbor he kept on ogling at but been too chickenshit to ask out for a good month now.

 

"I was.... uh.... talking to the uh... uhmm.. cat."

 

As if on cue, Harrison appeared out of the bush and Dean's neighbor's attention was immediately on him and Dean barely refrain himself from saying, _no, keep looking at me, I lov- **like** your blue eyes, why haven't I noticed that before?_

 

He settled in clearing his throat and his neighbor's eyes were back on his.

 

"Oh." He said. "I didn't realize."

 

"Yeah, well." Goddammit, Dean, get your shit together. "He always tries out as soon as I open the door nowadays, I don't know why."

 

"Must be the catnip." His neighbor said. Confused, Dean looked up and was ready to ask the question but his neighbor beat him to it, "I... I've planted a catnip in my garden. It's just I... I've always wanted to have a cat, you see, but I've never really had the time to take care of 'em so I was hoping the catnip would attract a stray cat and, well, I just thought there aren't any pets around the neighborhood 'coz I've never seen yours before and uhm, okay, hah... I'm talking too much, aren't I?"

 

Dean grinned. His crush is adorable.

 

"No, no, not at all."

 

"Hah, yeah I can see you hiding your laugh behind those words and that smile." His neighbor said teasingly.

 

Dean let out a laugh which his crush graciously answered with a snort and a laugh of his own.

 

"Not a bad upgrade for two neighbors who barely talk to each other, huh?" His crush said, grinning widely until his nose is scrunched up in a really, _really_ cute way and _god, how could it even be possible for him to get cuter?_

 

"Yeah, sorry, been meaning to say hello for some time now but I always woke up late and end up hurrying and, just..."

 

"Yeah." His crush nodded. Then he lowered his watering can and took his gloves off.

 

Offering his hand, he said, "Castiel."

 

Dean smiled widely before taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, "Dean."

 

 


End file.
